


"that's enough"

by paulmcmuffin



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Despair Era (Dangan Ronpa), First Time, Fluff and Smut, How Do I Tag, M/M, My First Smut, and then this was born, i got inspired by an instagram post once again, it was supposed to be much more pg but somehow it progressed into this mess, set in chapter 2, so uhh, this is my first time writing anything this explicit so uhh be understanding, this is so random
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:40:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paulmcmuffin/pseuds/paulmcmuffin
Summary: What if Togami had wanted to investigate with Makoto for different kind of reasons?orA fic inspired by a stupid Instagram meme.
Relationships: Naegi Makoto/Togami Byakuya
Comments: 19
Kudos: 323





	"that's enough"

**Author's Note:**

> hey my lovely readers! <3 sorry to keep you waiting! so, here's a random oneshot i've been working on recently. it was supposed to be a lot shorter and a lot more pg but things changed on the way, heh. anyway, this is my first smut fanfic if you wanna call it that, so please bare with me. 
> 
> i was inspired by this one instagram post i saw (https://www.instagram.com/p/CDrQOLQqJrb/?utm_source=ig_web_copy_link). thank you to the person who made that meme <3
> 
> oh and i had to include kyoko in this somehow, s-she's my wife after all ;-;

The archive at the back of the library sure wasn’t that spacious. When Byakuya Togami had previously been there inspecting the files and documents, he’d noticed that the place would easily get pretty crowded if there were to be more than one person in it at the same time. He hadn’t given that thought that much time, though, since he’d had more important things to do. But now, as he was standing in the small archive with Makoto Naegi as his companion, that specific thought entered his mind once again.

Maybe the archive really was so small that there really weren’t any other choices for them than just press up against each other while reading the files. Maybe, if things went like Togami wanted them to go, the space would be so small that the short brunette would barely fit between all the books on the floor and Togami himself, and the latter would just _have_ to lean forward and kiss the boy straight on the lips. Why was the heir thinking of such things, he didn’t really know, but nevertheless, he really, _really_ hoped it would turn to reality.

But Makoto just kept on reading the stupid file about the serial killer that wasn’t even connected to the case at hand. The brunette hadn’t picked on the rather lewd hint Togami had thrown at him earlier _. “If you get down on your knees and beg, I might even show you myself.”_ Oh come on, how hard was the innuendo to see in that? The brunette really was a small, naïve, too-pure-for-this-world shortie. In many ways, that was somehow even more appealing to Togami. At least, with the other boy being the way he was, Togami had the chance to show him the real and rather spoiled side of the world the blonde lived in.

_Stop with the fantasies, you’re driving yourself up the wall!_

As Togami’s thoughts were racing, Makoto finally stopped reading the file and turned toward the taller boy. The look on his adorable face was one of pure shock and disgust. Slowly but surely, Togami took small steps toward Makoto, just so that the other wouldn’t suspect anything. After all, the brunette was in almost literal shock.

“Th-this cannot be real…” Makoto breathed as he struggled to find the right words to describe his utter shock. There really couldn’t be a serial killer among them. Togami had clearly made a mistake.

But Togami didn’t make mistakes.

Poor Makoto really couldn’t comprehend the new information. He looked up at Togami, who had silently stepped so close to the brunette that they were pretty much bound to move together as one unit and press against each other.

_What’s gotten into me?_

Then, Makoto started asking all these useless questions. Questions about the cases the file was written on, the serial killer themselves and how in the hell it all connected to Chihiro’s murder. Togami tried to answer the questions as insightfully as possible, even though his mind was completely somewhere else.

_Why won’t the boy just kiss me already?!_

Makoto just kept going on and on and on about the case, and Togami was about to lose it. How absolutely and utterly _stupid_ did the brunette have to be in order to ignore every single signal Togami had been sending out to him?? Like literally, he had asked for Makoto specifically to come with him to check the archive. He’d asked for Makoto and Makoto only to investigate the case with him. The two of them, alone, all day. Hello???

Byakuya Togami was not one to initiate things. He’d always wanted others to notice what he’d wanted them to do. That’s why he was not having it. He was not having the way Makoto was completely ignoring all of his wordless begging.

Byakuya Togami was not one to initiate things, true. But Byakuya Togami _was_ one to step up when necessary.

The dumb and oblivious brunette was still gaping at the file in his hands. He hadn’t even glanced at Togami in several minutes, and Togami was growing tired of it. So, all of a sudden, he spoke up.

“That’s enough.”

Makoto’s head shot up and his eyes locked with Togami’s. The tall blonde took the file from Makoto’s hands, snapped it shut and threw it on the floor.

“Give me a kiss now”, he ordered.

“W-what?”

“Don’t make me repeat myself, Naegi. Just give me a kiss, right now.”

Togami took one final step toward Makoto, who was now pressed up against the archive wall. The space between them couldn’t have been more than mere centimeters, when the brunette opened his mouth to say something.

“T-Togami-kun, do you–?”

“Not now. We can talk later. Just kiss me.”

The look in Togami’s icy-blue eyes was more determined than ever if possible. Makoto looked stressed out and a little bit scared, but in spite of all that, he rose to his toes, took a hold of Togami’s shoulder gently and planted a quick peck on the heir’s lips. After that, the brunette blushed very visibly and averted his eyes from the other boy. Togami just stared at Makoto in disbelief.

_Is that what you call a kiss?_

Even though his plan succeeded, Togami was not satisfied. That small, pathetic peck was not the type of kiss he’d been looking for. He wanted something more passionate, more forceful, with more tongue, more saliva, more–

_More–_

“No”, Togami breathed and lunged toward Makoto very suddenly just to kiss the boy with teeth almost clashing together, tongue already out looking for a place to swirl in and hands on the brunette’s shocked face in an almost protective manner. The kiss was needy, wet, sloppy and all over the place, but it was the best thing Togami had ever experienced. A low moan escaped from Togami’s vocal cords as Makoto finally gave in to the kiss and started nibbling on the blonde’s lower lip. The blonde slipped one of his arms around Makoto’s waist and pulled the boy firmly against his own body. He tilted his head to the left to get a better angle at kissing the brunette senseless. Makoto whimpered quietly and placed his hands on Togami’s shoulders. 

_This is it. This is what I’ve wanted from the moment I met you._

Togami couldn’t really pinpoint the time when he’d first wanted to kiss Makoto, but he was sure it had been pretty early on in the killing game. The more he spent time with the small brunette, the more he came to realize how inherently _good_ he made him feel. So good that the heir hadn’t stopped thinking about the boy once. Not once. He was good at disguising his thoughts, though, and that’s why nobody knew what really was going through his pretty head. Not even Makoto himself, and for that Togami thanked his cold and hard exterior.

Speaking of hard things…

“Nngh–!” the heir moaned as he had to let go of Makoto’s lips to breathe. The erection in his pants was becoming unbearable. Subtly, he pushed his hips forward to grind softly against Makoto’s groin. A pretty much like in sync, they both gasped at the sensation and started rubbing against one another. Togami threw his head back, took a hold of Makoto’s shoulders and panted heavily as the friction grew more delightful by each passing second.

_This was not part of my plan, but oh well._

“T-Togami-kun, what are we doing?” Makoto suddenly asked, face flushed and shining with small sweat drops.

“What does it look like?” Togami panted, “we’re grinding, you idiot.”

“But why? Do you, hah, l-like me, Togami-kun?”

“Take a wild guess, Naegi”, the blonde whispered, yanked the other boy from the wall down to the floor covered in books and files and positioned himself on top of the brunette, straddling him. The shocked boy beneath him blushed feverishly and opened his mouth to perhaps say something, only to be silenced by Togami’s wet lips. They kissed with tongues gliding smoothly against each other, the mixture of their saliva moistening their already swollen lips, and Togami began rocking back and forth on Makoto’s lap.

_I need these slacks off!_

Togami stopped rocking for a minute and said with an uneven breath, “Naegi, unbuckle my belt.”

“Huh??”

“You heard me.”

The brunette whined a little since the friction he so desperately needed was gone. He wondered briefly about Togami’s words and finally decided to do as the boy had said. Makoto lifted himself up a little and brought his right hand to the blonde’s belt. He could feel the other tensing up a little at the touch as he gripped the buckle and undid it. Then, he slowly unbuttoned Togami’s fancy slacks and unzipped the fly. The blonde boy on top of him hissed.

“Now let me open yours”, Togami whispered, and Makoto felt the air around them heating up suddenly. It was like the sexual energy and pure neediness was oozing out of the heir and making everything all the more intense and breathtaking. Makoto gasped as the gorgeous blonde unbuttoned his jeans and unzipped the fly. Togami looked at the smaller boy deep into his eyes and asked cautiously, “Are you ready?”

A quiet nod.

Togami grabbed the legs of Makoto’s pants and pulled them off in one, effortless motion. He glanced up at the boy, signaling that it was his turn to have his pants pulled off. Makoto swallowed heavily. They didn’t break the eye contact as the brunette slowly lowered toward the hem of Togami’s slacks. Finally, he grabbed the fancy fabric and yanked the pants off of Togami’s beautifully long legs. They sat there for a while, just staring at each other, all the while the tension between them grew more intense and heated. Togami could feel his cock twitch in anticipation, and he let out a quiet whimper. Pre-cum was leaking, and he needed Makoto there, on top of him.

“You want to take those off too?” Togami said while pointing at Makoto’s boxers that had a small damp spot on them. The brunette blushed a little, tried hiding his face but Togami took a hold of the boy’s hand, pulled it away from his face and looked him straight in the eyes. There was a newly found softness in Togami’s voice as he gently caressed Makoto’s hand with his and said, “You don’t have to if you’re not sure, of course.”

“Togami-kun”, Makoto sighed and looked at the other boy with a warm haze in his eyes; a haze that reflected something way deeper and meaningful than just pure lust and sexual desire. And as Togami recognized that haze, he was certain that the same kind of look could be found in his own eyes. And, of course, he was right, as he always was.

So, Makoto decided to follow the lead of his lover and carefully pulled his briefs off, exposing the fully erect dick, moistened by pre-cum. Togami’s blue eyes fell straight on the sight, and he could feel his own cock throbbing slightly. Then, as if all of the sentimentality from a moment ago was long gone, Togami yanked his boxers off, freeing his cock and grabbed the smaller boy by the arms. He pulled Makoto on top of him quickly, helping the other boy position himself properly as Togami himself lay on the cold floor. Soon, their dicks were rubbing against each other, and the feeling was nothing Togami had ever experienced before. He moaned quite loudly and pushed Makoto lower by the boy’s waist. As he did so, he could sense the brunette’s body tensing up, and then the boy whimpered louder than ever before.

“A-aah, T-Togami-kun, p-please, you’re so good, haah–!”

“I think at this point it’s okay for you to start calling me Byakuya.”

With those words, Togami began rolling his hips at quite an impressive speed, as Makoto completely lost all sense of time and place. The small boy was panting and sweating and desperately trying to take off the remains of his clothes. But Togami wasn’t slowing down; his pace only quickened as he felt himself nearing the edge. Sweat drops dripped off his forehead, and his golden locks became glued to his face. His white-framed eyeglasses slipped off as Togami threw his head back and gasped for air.

_And I was only supposed to kiss him!_

Pre-cum was spilling everywhere as the grinding grew heavier. Makoto was whimpering with every thrust, and Togami worried slightly if the archive was as soundproof as the library and the dorms. So, as he held on to Makoto’s hips, he leaned toward the boy and whispered into his ear, “Try to keep it down, Naegi. I don’t want anyone here surprising us.”

“Makoto”, the brunette said.

“What?”

“Just call me Makoto.” The short boy smirked at Togami, and then, the wave of pleasure came, running through his small body, rocking him in the process. Makoto yelled out Togami’s name – not last but first – as he rode through his orgasm. Togami’s lower stomach was now covered with the sticky fluid, and he himself felt his own climax arriving.

“Nngh, M-Makoto, I-, ah, I’m–!”

The heir’s vision was blinded for a second by the delicious wave of satisfaction that ran through his body. It was _so good_ , and Makoto was _so good_ , and he was _so happy_.

Finally, after they were both finished, they collapsed on the floor next to each other, panting and collecting their thoughts and feelings. Togami was spent, an absolute wreck, but at the same time, he had never felt this kind of fulfillment in his life. He had never gotten this kind of satisfaction out of anything he liked to do, not ever. But the small, ahoge-headed boy beside him had provided him just that, even though he had only wanted one kiss. Maybe, just maybe, the fact that Togami had been dreaming of kissing Makoto for the whole time they’d stayed at Hope’s Peak up until now was some kind of message that really, they were supposed to do something more than that. Maybe the kiss Togami’d kept dreaming about had just been a quick peek at what the blonde was actually craving for, all this time.

As Togami then turned to face Makoto, the brunette’s face was flushed and sweaty, but he was smiling. He was smiling one of the most heart-warming smiles the heir had ever seen, and he couldn’t help but smile a little himself too. The short one surely was a ray of sunshine.

Makoto seemed to have sensed that Togami was staring at him, so he turned to look at the gorgeous boy lying next to him. The sweet smile was now in Makoto’s hazel eyes.

“What is it, Byakuya?” he asked, and Togami couldn’t still believe how adorable the way Makoto pronounced his name was.

“You’re beautiful”, the blonde sighed, reached for the brunette’s face and planted a soft kiss on the boy’s lips. Togami was sure his heart was swelling up a little in his chest; he really was that happy. Makoto blushed a little and lifted his hand to cover his mouth. Then, he giggled slightly.

“So this is your soft side”, he said while trying not to smile. Togami quirked one of his eyebrows up.

“What do you mean?”

Makoto chuckled, sounding a little embarrassed and combed a hand through his messy hair. “I’ve never seen you act like this; all soft and smiling, caressing my hands and face… You’re such a romantic!”

“No, I am not! Don’t go making that sort of assumptions of me, Makoto!”

“If you’re not some kind of romantic, why are you still calling me by my first name even though you’re supposed to be mad at me?” Makoto questioned and smirked at the heir. Togami blushed and looked away from the other boy.

“N-no reason…”

Then, the brunette smiled softly, cupped Togami’s face with his hands and kissed him ever so softly, barely touching the boy’s lips. As he pulled away, Makoto flashed his signature smile that had been one of the many things to mess with Togami’s head.

“It’s okay, Byakuya. I won’t pressure you into anything you don’t want to say or do. Maybe it’s pretty obvious at this point; after everything we’ve done together in this archive. Maybe saying those words out loud won’t matter that much.” Makoto took a deep breath, exhaled and looked deep into Togami’s blue eyes. “However, I _want_ to say those words”, Makoto said, leaned toward Togami and whispered into the blonde’s ear, “I like you, Byakuya. Have liked you for a while now.”

Togami blushed while hearing those words come out of Makoto’s mouth. His heart was picking up its pace once again as he just kept staring at the boy’s hazel eyes.

_He really does like me? It wasn’t just physical?_

They spent a few minutes just staring at each other like that, still laying on the archive floor without any pants on. Then, suddenly, they heard a knock on the door.

“Makoto, are you there?” they heard Kyoko’s voice from behind the door. The boys glanced quickly at each other as a way to signal the other to start putting on clothes.

“Y-yeah I am! Were you looking for me?” the brunette yelled while putting on his boxers.

“Yes, I was, actually. I found something interesting regarding the investigation. I would really like your opinion on it”, Kyoko said calmly.

“Oh, okay, I’ll be right with you, just wait there!” The boys were now almost fully clothed, and Togami looked at Makoto with a worried look in his eyes.

“What about me?” he whispered to the brunette as quietly as possible.

“Oh and bring Togami with you. It wouldn’t hurt to have him there as well.”

“W-WHAT?! HOW DID YOU–“

“I know you, Makoto. Don’t try hiding anything from me”, the girl said, and Makoto was sure he heard a smile in her voice. As Kyoko’s steps became inaudible, Makoto and Togami looked at each other, both flustered.

“She’s kind of annoying, don’t you think?” Togami asked and put his glasses back on.

“She’s my friend.”

“Well, you have annoying friends, then.”

“Now you’re calling yourself annoying.”

“You seriously think we’re still friends after all this?” Togami’s tone was dead-serious now as he glared down at Makoto, who was becoming very nervous. Had he been wrong about the taller boy’s feelings all along?

“W-wha–“

“At least _I_ don’t think that just friends do these kinds of things together. Boyfriends do, however. So, you’re my boyfriend now, Makoto.”

The expression on Makoto’s round face lit up at the same moment he heard Togami say that. The small brunette smiled wider than ever before and jumped to hug the blonde tightly.

“Oh, Byakuya, I l–“

“Don’t say that. Not yet. It’s not the right moment for those three words.”

“So I _was_ right when I said you’re a romantic!” Makoto chuckled, and Togami blushed again, averting his eyes from the other boy. Though embarrassed, Togami took the brunette’s small hand into his own, entwined their fingers and opened the archive door.

“You ready to go?”

“Anytime with you is the right time.”

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT LIKE THIS
> 
> leave a kudos or a comment if you did, however ::)))


End file.
